1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical couplers and connectors in general and, in particular, to electrical couplers and connectors used in multi-media communication networks.
2. Cross Reference to Related Patent
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,747, titled "Broadband and Baseband LAN," issued on Dec. 5, 1989, assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a multi-media communications network. A device called an F-coupler combines and separates broadband and baseband signals. The present invention discloses an improved F-coupler.
3. Prior Art
The use of electrical couplers and connectors in communications networks is well known in the prior art. Broadly speaking, prior art electrical couplers may be used as electrical splitters or combiners. If used as a splitter, the electrical coupler separates an electrical signal so that it traverses multi paths. If used as an electrical combiner, the coupler combines electrical signals so that it traverses fewer paths. The electrical connector attaches data terminal equipment (DTE) to the communications network. As a result, the DTE inserts electrical signals into the network or receives electrical signals from the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,691 (Kumar et al) discloses a coupling device which produces a plurality of outputs from a single RF source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,636 (Hong Yu) discloses a low frequency wide band signal coupler which provides bidirectional signal transmission between a controller and a terminal. The coupler can be used as a splitter (signal divider) or signal tap device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,737 (Headley) discloses a signal coupling apparatus which couples radio frequency signals from a primary transmission path to two or more secondary transmission paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,275 (Schenfeld) discloses a signal splitting circuit which delivers a radio frequency signal and a common DC voltage to a plurality of terminals.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,760 (Chandler) and 5,030,114 (Carey et al) disclose connectors with hermaphroditic mating members. Each of the hermaphroditic mating members has a mating face with spaced resilient tongues which contact like resilient tongues of the other member when the connector is in mating relationship and contact shortening members, placed in each of the mating members, when the members are separated.
The above described prior art devices (couplers and connectors) work well in the communications network in which a single type of information is transmitted. Usually, the single type of information is restricted or uses a single sector of the frequency spectrum. For example, most of the above couplers split or combine radio signals which are restricted to the frequency spectrum used to transmit radio signals. However, the newly emerging multi-media technology which transmits multiple types of information (voice, video, data, etc.) on a single transmission media (wire, fiber optic, etc.) uses different sectors of the frequency spectrum and, in that respect, the prior art devices are not suited for the multi-media environment.